Made of Glass
by kradnohikari
Summary: Jak met Torn when he was first brought to prison.  A relationship was forged between the two as they comforted each other through hard times.  This is what happened.  Slash, Shota! AU....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own the idea... Nothing else.

**Warnings- **Male x Male pairing... Shota! (Minor x Adult), violence, and language.

**Pairing- **Torn X Jak

Okay peeps. To get this started... Torn is 26 and Jak is 15 so yes it is considered shota. Yes I am crazy, but that hasn't kept me from writing weird things before. So not much to say here. Just some KG Torn and prisoner Jak. Enjoy... If I didn't scare you away. Oh yes and I'm not trying to get popular with this stuff. I mean come on... Look at it!

**Chapter 1**

_I'll get you out in no time. _A blonde elf wrapped his thin arms around his legs. Head buried between the gap, the fifteen year old cried. Tears of fear ran down the fair face, expressing his emotions the only way the mute could show. It brought noise to the empty cell prison of Baron Praxis' palace.

The noise was loud enough to alert the red armored elves, who were currently walking to the section. The taller of the two, removed his helmet. Underneath was a lithe, masculine face with dread locks of a deep aburn, and orbs of ice blue. "Can you hear him?" His voice sounded cold and uncaring, but his face said otherwise. The orbs held a look of worry and a glint of caring.

The other armored man nodded, keeping his helmet on. "It's a wonderful sound, no?" Arms raised to his waist, as they expressed the emotions he was trying to convey.

Talking ceased as both entered the lone door ahead. Opening with a creak, both entered one at a time. Their gazes immediately landed on the closed door to the left of their bodies. "Go Torn." The helmeted guard pushed the other forward with a light nudge.

Torn obeyed, forcing his feet to close the gap to the barrier. Lifting a shaky hand up, he slammed a slim, gloved finger on the correct button. Stepping back, he peeked inside the room, only to see his heart break. _'This is wrong.'_ Glancing behind him, he stiffened when the other came up behind him.

"Such a perfect speicimen." The voice mocked his companion. Moving into the cell the other bent down at the crying child's level. Raising a hand, he let it hang there for a moment, before coming down hard. Flesh met flesh in a stinging slap.

The mute child looked up, silent tears running down his face. The area around his eyes had turned a puffy red, proving the amount of time he had assumed the position.

"Stop this crying you pathetic fool." Two people winced at the words, but the helemted man only saw one.

The kid looked away, unable to say a word. The tears that had been running stopped.

The helemeted KG crossed his arms, sastified with his work. "Starting tomorrow..." He trailed off, a smirk appearing on his face. Torn should be the one to tell the child. Turning he made his way out, patting his companion on the shoulder before leaving the cell block.

Torn sighed. Placing a hand on the door, he knelt down. "Uhmm. Kid?" He was unsure of what to call the child. Kid just sounded so.. personal. "What's your name?"

The blonde shrugged, unable to tell the other. _'Who is this man?'_ He studied the tattooed face, and found that there was a caring look in the orbs. _'Maybe I can turst him?'_ He wanted to place hope on something in this bleak world he was thrust into.

The redhead titled his head to the side, confused. It wasn't hard to say a name... At least he thought so. "Can't you speak?" He was never briefed of any medical conditions, but that didn't mean they were none. He had heard stories of the blind, deaf, and mute being the candiates for the experiments.

The blonde shook his head. His gaze traveled to the corners of the small cell he was shoved in. _'This will be my new home until Dax gets here. Better get used to it and him.'_ Opening he mouth, he let out a silent sigh.

Any words that would have come out of the KG's mouth stopped short. How did one try and speak to a mute? He had no clue. Holding up a finger, he stood up. A notepad should to do the trick he thought. Quickly jogging to the research table, he stole a notepad and a pen.

The items were held out as an offering to the mute. Looking at them suspiciously, he thought they could do no harm. Grabbing them, he scribbled down his first sentence. _My name is Jak._ Slapping the pen down to the side of him, he lifted the notebook up.

Torn read it quickly, nodding his head. "Jak hmm?" Bringing a hand up, he rubbed his chin gently. It seemed befitting somehow. "Well Jak I hate to say this to you..." His blue orbs darkened. The experiments, were not his thing. Never were and never would be. It amazed him how much Erol had gotten into them and in another sense scared him. Those were problems for the future. Focusing on the present, he prepared to say what he had to. He would leave after saying that. The k-. No Jak would be devasted. At least that's what he figured would happen. "Tomorrow you will be experimented on by my companion Erol."

Jak would have screamed why if he could have. What did he do to deserve this? He didn't think on this for too long. The rational part of his mind told him that Daxter would come for him in due time and when he did he would leave this awful place. A tear still escaped, running down his cheek, and falling on his blue tunic.

"I wish you luck kid." Getting up, he walked away. Unable to look back, afraid of what he would see. Closing the cell door, he left the prison unit with nothing, but silence to comfort him.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I own the idea... Nothing else...

Another chapter... Whoosh! This chapter is pretty messed up in my mind, but yeah I blame it on Bayside. Damned music... -pokes iTunes- Anyways... Thanks to those who reviewed I was surprised... And there will be slash later on, this is a multichaptered fic for those of you who can't read. I don't mean to sound rude or anything here... But yeah... Oh and yes Torn has emotions...Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Night passed, and with it came Jak's wakeup call. There standing in front of the doorway was Erol with a tray of what could pass as molded bread and water in his hands. The mute looked up, keeping his pools on the food, instead of the man. He didn't want to see what was in store for him. The dreams he had that night did enough for him. Just thinking about drew a shiver out of his small, lanky body.

"Here is your food, get ready when you're done." The man grinned, his helmet still on his head. He would wait until the experiments were underway to remove the heavy object, knowing that having his victim see him as something else would help him. Everything was prepared, and Torn and himself were just waiting for the subject. Turning around, he walked towards a bench, settling himself on it.

Food duty was the easiest, but most hated job of the guards. No one wanted to sit there and watch their prisoners eat, then collect the trays with the remains. Erol was the only one who offered to do it, for he enjoyed watching his victims suffer in even the most basic of ways. Watching the strong grow weak, childern loose the little nutrition they normally received, and the weak die in days. It was a form of entertainment for the man.

Sadly it had to end, and when the mute had taken as much as he could, the plate was pushed out the open door. The thought of running away entered Jak's for a moment, before he pushed it away. The man in front of him was more likely to be amused, having an excuse to torture him some more. That was his conclusion about the man.

When the man came walked up to the door, he noticed that Erol walked slow, as if he took thought into each step. It made ideas run through his head, each more grusome then the last. '_Damn mind, shut off.' _He betrated himself, unable to get the thoughts of experiments out of his head. He wished that Torn man was here. Anything would be better at this rate.

When Erol reached his destination, he bent down, smirking at the blonde through the helmet. "Almost time for the main attraction. I promise if you don't put up too much of a fight the pain will be lessened." He chuckled, before adding, "afterwards at least." Picking up the tray with his gloved hands, he walked back out, pressing a button to close the cell door. Leaving the sector, he watched Torn walk in on his way out. Waving as a greeting, he made his way down to the kitchens, ready to drop off the flithly thing in his hands.

Head downcast, Torn walked back and forth past the machines, checking to make sure everything was ready. Every so often, he would have to hit himself over the head so that he didn't fall asleep. Sleep was something had not come to him. In fact it always happened that way when he had to join in the experiments. Nightmares would plague him, this time of the scared mute, screaming in horror as his body was ripped apart, or muliated by an unseen force. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes, nothing was working for him. The day was going to be long.

"Okay... The dark eco is in the needle..." He spoke his checklist aloud, knowing full well it was against the rules. He didn't care though, on some level it comforted him to know that the prisoner would know something about what was going to happen to them.

The Dark Warrior project was the worse. Most of the subjects died within the first or second injection, their bodies unable to hold the deadly substance. Those who survived were permeantly mutated or muliated. Limbs were hacked off, as they started to decay from the inside out, vocal cords stopped working, pools stopped seeing. It was horrible all around, and it wasn't something for children. Jak was going to be the first, the Baron seeming fixated on him for a reason.

Torn shook his head, as he thought of the strange fixation. It couldn't have been anything sexual, because he said that the kid was important to him. A tool to be used later in his reign. The Krimzon guard just thought he was off his rocker, and needed to get help, but he held his tongue back just like he did now.

Glancing at the clock, he noted the time. "Almost time kid... I hope you make it..." Picking his body off the ground, he finished the checklist one had to fill out everytime something happened. A precaution to ensure the best results, he surmised after watching it done many times before.

Slowly, he made his way to the child's cell, pressing the button to open the door. Hearing the small click, he stepped out, watching the blonde, curl into a ball. It broke his heart. He was not meant for this. "Jak are you ready?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset the child. A part of him knew that the question was stupid, what person in their right mind would be ready to be experimented on. Erol didn't count in his mind though, because something was wrong with him.

When the blonde elf heard the man's voice, he relaxed a little. The grip he had on his knees, slackened, until they fell down. Lifting his head, he shook his head. He didn't want this to happen. Extending one of his arms, he turned, picking up the small matress in the cell. Pulling out the notebook he had received from the other, he started to write down his thoughts on this experiment business. _Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do to your ruler? _

Torn read and reread the words. He didn't have an honest answer, seeing as he didn't know himself. Respecting the child, he spoke to him as an equal, instead of looking down on him. "Baron Praxis needs you for something. He seems confident in the experiments being successful." He left out what the results would be mean, if it worked. A part of his mind wanted this child to die, but another didn't know what to think. The sound of paper being turned, roused him from the darkening thoughts.

Scribling down his reaction, the mute didn't know what to think. This Praxis, didn't seem like he was very welcoming. _So I am just a pawn to him. _He watched the Torn nod his head, slowly. He was about to write something, when a thought struck him. He still didn't know what kind of experiment he was going to be joining forcefully. _What project is this? _The wording took him a moment, but he felt that he communicated what he wanted to know well.

The redhead sighed, not sure if he should say. Luckily he was saved, when Erol walked in, grinning from ear to ear. "It's time flith." His voice didn't do anything to cover up the amusement the other's could see.

Watching his partner walk forward, Torn noticed the bounce in his step. It was wrong on every level. Something about this place had changed the man he once knew. Shaking his head, he stepped back, walking out of the cell to the table.

Erol took control of herding the child to the table. "Get off the ground and follow me now," he commanded.

Jak obeyed, slowly uncurling his body, and pushing it off the ground with his arms. Standing up he swayed a little, his body not used to having such a small amount of food. Stepping forward, he watched the other, not sure what to expect.

Making his way slowly out of the cell, he heard Erol follow closely behind him. It unnerved him to know that if he did something that was out of line, something would happen. Making his way around the cells, he started to walk onto the platform, looking for the first time at the machine in the center. He didn't want this to happen, if it meant being strapped to a metal table.

Still moving closer, he started to notice every little detail of the metal machines. He saw the leather straps built into the table, were soiled in dried blood. The large needle what looked like dark eco inside, moving slowly in circles as it waited. Off to the side, at the stations, he saw a clipboard with notes written on it in pen, and screens of what looked like stats and results of the experiment.

"Get onto table, flith!" Erol yelled, angry at something he couldn't identify. Looking over at Torn, he noticed the man had taken to the screens. _'Pussy.'_ He thought to himself, working on strapping the boy to the table. Grabbing each of the leather straps, he looped them through, making sure each was tight enough. The pain would make the kid move and if he moved things could go wrong. And if things went wrong it would fall on his head.

When he was finished Erol made his way to his computer. He made some small adjustments with the needle, then pressed the code to make the dark warrior experiment start. "Let's see if you live."

The comment went unheard by the mute, who was busy staring at the needle as it started to come closer to him. The tip, started to make electricity form, as a paper thin needle emerged. He tried to close his pools, but found he couldn't. He watch the needle lower until the tip was a pressure against his pale unmarked flesh. It stopped there, hovering. _'Maybe it's broken.' _Jak thought to himself, as he continued to stare at the large machine, shivering.

Erol looked over at the status of the eco. The substance was clear, and untainted. Typing in another code, he let the experiment proceed. Turning around he lifted his helmet off, as he watched the rest, grinning.

The first thing Jak felt was the needle pierce his skin with a small pinch. It wasn't that bad, and he was hoping that was all, when the pain came. As the dark eco was pumped into his body, he felt a blinding pain. His back arched up, as his mouth opened in a silent scream. The binds that were restraining him, cut into his skin, peeling away layers of his flesh, leaving it raw and bleeding down his arms, as his body convulsed. His pools rolled backwards, so that his orbs only showed the white, as the substance continued to pour into his body. His hands curled into fists as the nails dug into the skin, causing his palms to bleed as well.

It stayed that way, until the eco was gone. Finished the needle removed itself, and started to rise, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. Erol stood, crossing the gap between his bench and the table. "Is it alive?" He asked Torn, who was reading the vitals off of pressure sensors on the table.

The man nodded slowly, unable to tears his hues away from the screen. He didn't want to know what Jak looked like, and wanted to avoid looking at all costs. "He's doing fine." It was a worse fate then death.

Grinning, Erol worked on moving the unconcious boy back to his cell.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **The only character I own is Sirus, and it's a joint ownership, between me and my husand... And the plot...

**Warnings- **Some slashly themes...

Here is the next chapter to MoG... Whoosh! Not much left of this, just one more chapter... Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Two months later...**

"Time for another round of experiments." Erol walked into the prision sector, grinning. For the past two months, he had the opportunity to see the young child scream day after day. It was so pleasurable. Today was no different, walking in he opened the cell door, placing the food down. "Here take it, scum."

Jak looked up, resisting the urge to shout something back. Over the short time he had been experimented on, he had gained the use of his voice. The only person who knew was Torn though. Looking over at the food, he shrugged, taking the stale food He found that over time, his tastebuds had become accostumed to the food, even enjoying the flate taste it had. _'I wonder if Torn is going to be here today?'_ He asked himself, noticing the man's absence. Millions of scenarios had run through his head, when the redhead missed for the first time. The fact that he was worried never crossed him off as weird or anything else.

"Not talking huh? I know you can." Erol stood up from his stool, when the child was finished eating, and walked out, passing by Torn on his way. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He knew of the things that happened in the cell block when he wasn't there. The late night visits, the talks, and the looks. Both liked the other, he found it disgusting. Torn was his and would always be. At least that was he had planned out in his head. Laughing a little, he made his way to the kitchens.

Torn waved, but continued on his rush to the cell block. The nightmares of the experiments were running in his head, and he couldn't rid himself on them. Walking into the cell block, he made a beeline for the cell Jak was in. "Hey Jak, sorry I haven't been here lately. Some things came up and well..." He trailed off, looking down at the other. A feeling rose up in himself, a feeling of guilt. He knew how the other depended on his visits to stay somewhat sane, and here he was not coming. The reason seemed so stupid to him now.

He was afraid of what he would have to do, if the dark warrior project failed. It would mean certain death, and the redhead didn't want that hanging over his conscious. There was one more reason though... It was a revelation he had well talking to one of his guard buddies, Sirus. The guilt though normal was ten fold when he thought of the child. And it hit him, when the other had said something about finding a companion to reside his thoughts and feelings in... Someone who would always be there and that he loved... He loved Jak...

Torn shook his head though, bainshing the feelings into the darkest corners of his mind. Jak would never feel that way about him, if he even knew what the word love was. It was a new emotion to him, and he was much older. Sitting down on the small bed, he thread his hands together, placing them in his lap. He was waiting for Jak to speak, if he deserved that anymore.

"Something huh?" Jak whispered. He was lost for words, not able to make sense of why he cared so much. His thoughts were a spiral of thoughts and feeling, things that had no beginning or end. The one thing he could get, was that he was sad, not depressed, but sad enough to cry. If the one person who actually treated him like he was a person didn't want to see him, then what hope would he have of Daxter finding him. Those words still rang through his head everyday. "Do you think I'll get out?" He looked up, tears of both hope and sadness in his light blue orbs.

The redhead didn't know what to say to that. Nodding his head slowly, he tried to smile, but failed. He couldn't keep his feelings in check, while the object of his affection was in the area. He would have to be more open, and be more touchy to the other. It would be harmless though. Nothing could happen. Not while Jak was so young. Patting the area beside him, he watched the other climb up, before he took his arms, wrapping them around the other. Pulling the small body into his lap, he pulled the other to his chest. "It's okay..." He whispered, not good with comforting others.

Jak closed his pools, as he felt safe in the warm cocoon his watcher has placed him over. His mind stopped when he thought of Torn as being his. He didn't know when that happened, but he didn't deny the fact. He liked it here... He liked being those arms, and loved to see the man. To him the tattooed face, was one of alluring beauty. It was a feeling that he had only once before, but much more intense. _'Do I like this man like I like Kiera?' _He asked himself, finding that the answer was yes. Sighing into the chest, he drifted off to sleep, a blush staining his cheeks.

**Four months later...**

Jak felt his body arch up, as the wave of pain hit him once more. Biting his lip, he kept the scream that wanted to escape his throat at bay. It was just another day of testing for him. Nothing new, but pain was something that one never grew used to. When the large needed started to remove itself from his body, he felt his energy leave him once more. Falling into a world of black, he whispered, "torn."

Erol laughed as he heard the word. Looking behind him, he grinned. "Oh look at that Tornie, it seems this flith loves you." He teased, knowing he wasn't far from the truth. He had watched the child and heard the child's whispers. It was all amusing to him. A game, he was winning.

Torn nodded, not saying anything. He hated Erol at times. Looking down at the body, he stood up, walking over. Slipping his hands underneath the pale, sickly thin flesh, he lifted Jak up. "I'll take him today." His voice was netural, but he was a nerveous wreck. Today was the day, he was going to tell Jak how he felt. It wouldn't matter anyway, he was leaving in a few weeks. He couldn't take this life anymore. It had eaten away at his soul for too long.

Walking into the cell, he heard Erol leave. He placed the blonde down on the bed, sitting down next to him. Looking over, he watched Jak sleep, seeing the child-like innonce that had long disappeared from the boy's face during the day hours. He just sat there, waiting for the other to awaken.

The blonde opened his hues, blinking slightly at the light change. Looking up, he found Torn staring at him, smiling. _'Smiling makes him look better.' _He thought to himself, not surprised that the thought popped up. It had been happening a lot, and he just accepted it. "Why are you here?" His voice held no malice in it, it was only questioning.

The redhead looked away, the smile disappearing. He knew Jak would be suspicous, but it hurt. "I have come to tell you something." A blush made it's way to his cheeks, as he tried to fight it back. The other opened his mouth to say something, but Torn cut him off. "I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now... I like you Jak.. No it's not like, it's love." After he admitted it, he waited for the rejection, but found a body in his lap.

"Love hmm?" The blonde tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his face. Oh he was sly at times, and naive, but even he knew what the older man meant. "I have feelings... I like you as well, but love... I'm not to sure..." He trailed off, not sure how to explain how he felt. Love was something, he was too young to know. A crush was what this feeling was, at least he thought so. He didn't see the point in calling something it wasn't.

He watched the man open his mouth, but he stopped him. An urge came to his mind, he wanted to taste the other. Slowly lifting his body up, he pressed his lips against the other, pulling back when they made contact. "What does this make us?" He wasn't stupid, but this was an area he only read or heard about.

"This makes us boyfriends?" The statement was open ended.

Jak nodded, liking the sound of that.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters.. Just this little plot bunny.

Here is the last chapter to MoG. For those of you who have read this story I hoped you have enjoyed it. And yes there will be a short sequel. Not sure when it will be out, but it will be sometime in the near future. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Two months later…**

"Jak?" Torn stuck his head inside his lover's cell, watching the teen roll over onto his side. Moving into the room, he slowly placed the tray he was holding down on the ground. Reaching forward, he let his hand fall on the strands of blonde hair. "I'm going to miss you, Jak." He muttered, letting his finger's tangle in the blonde. Moving up and down, he sighed. In exactly one week he was leaving the guard. In a week the relationship he had would be gone.

Shaking the lanky body, he watched Jak roll over, opening his hues.

"Torn?" The child asked, looking down on the floor for his food. Upon finding it, he bent down, picking it up happily, he started to eat.

"I have something to tell you." Looking down at his hands, Torn tried to compose himself. He really didn't want to tell Jak that he would have to leave him. It was hard, but he thought the other could make it through and maybe out alive.

When Jak looked up to him, still munching on his food, he sighed. "I'm leaving the guard next week. And that means I'm leaving you." He stopped there, not wanting to say anything else.

Everything was silent as Jak just sat there, tears pooling in his light blue hues. He felt himself break a part of him becoming numb. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. His hope for Daxter burned strong, but it was the only thing he had left. At least until next week he would have the man he had come to like. "What?" The words escaped his mouth, letting everyone know how he really felt.

Torn placed a hand on the other's thigh, rubbing it gently. He didn't want to see Jak cry, but some things just didn't work out for the better. Some things worked out for the worst, and this was one of them. He just hoped that if his lover somehow escaped he would get a second chance. For now though, he did his best to comfort the other. He felt bad, when he heard the tears and sobbing. "Come here." He whispered, opening his arms.

Jak crawled into the embrace wondering why life always gave him the short end of the stick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erol grinned, hearing the news about his partners resignation. Walking down the hallway, he made his way to Torn's room, hoping to catch him in there. At least before he left for the night. Knocking on the door, he entered when he heard a low come in.

Sitting on his bed, Torn pulled back the covers when he saw the other. Erol was the last man he wanted to speak to, but he reigned any hard feelings aside, settling for a cold, but polite, "what?" Leaning back against the headboard, he watched the man out of the corner of his eye, wondering why someone he never talked to had an interest in seeing him. It made no sense.

Walking into to a chair, he placed himself in it, crossing his legs. "I just wanted to say how much I'm going to miss you here." He smirked, leaning back into the seat. Raising a hand, he looked around the room, ready to shake with the other. "You were a good partner, and I had fun watching you fall in love with that eco freak." He muttered, softly.

The words may have been soft, but Torn heard them all the same. Perking up at the words, he went pale. He had committed a serious offense, and didn't want to have Jak punished for it. "What are you talking about?" His voice this time, was like ice. He wouldn't stand for blackmail, if that was what the other was getting at. Pulling his legs closer to his body he crossed them, waiting for a reply.

"Oh nothing, just the kisses and lingering touches." Standing up, Erol placed his arms down at his side. Turning around, he started to make his way towards the door. He had come to do what he had wanted. Happy with his success, he stopped as his hand was hovering over the brass knob.

"Oh and Torn just a word of advice. I hope you're happy, because now I get to play with him." Opening the door, he left Torn to his own thoughts. The seed of worry was placed, and he loved to see how people reacted in those kinds of situations. Walking down the hallways he whistled a tune.

Alone in his room, Torn went over the words aloud. "What does he mean by that?" He asked himself, not sure if quitting was the right option. He didn't have a choice now. Slipping out of bed, he walked downstairs, needing the comfort of his lover's voice.

One week later…

Torn walked out of the prison cell block for the last time. Stripped of his name and title in the Krimzon Guard, he walked out onto the street. Looking back one last time, he shed a tear, mourning for the loss of the child he had grown to love in the eight months he had known him. He just hoped that Jak would be okay, and that his second chance would eventually come. Maybe not at the moment, but in the future no matter far away that was.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter is short, but there wasn't much else to add... Review plz.. I love to hear what people think... And for those of you who are thinking of flaming this... It will be added to my bon fire of love... 


End file.
